Naruto's Pain
by Kawaiichan23
Summary: Heyy! Here's a Sasunaru story i made, i know it goes again the moral rules of sasunaru, but this story is old and i um...yea gomenassai mina-san!     Anime: Naruto   I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,because i am not awesome like that :


"Naruto! Just shut up, okay! I don't wanna hear about your stupid job!" he screamed out in my face, slapping me. I felt bad but I wasn't going to tell him that, he'll probably laugh, and give me something more to feel bad about. My best friends were Hinata and Shikamaru, I lost them the day I was with Sasuke. I was young, and it's really difficult to get someone in high school. Since the first day, he made me stay with him, he wouldn't allow me to be with my friends. "Stop Sasuke! Please, please! Please stop!" I yelled out as he beat me with a belt, he began hitting me with his bear hands. But there was no stopping, he continued, maybe next time I won't re-heat the dinner, I'll make it again. As I walked to the market, with Sasuke, I saw my ex-friends, they saw me and signaled me to go to the back room, I told Sasuke i'll be in the restroom. As I entered the room they hugged me like as if I've been gone for a long time. "Naruto, I miss you so much!" said Hinata, "we haven't talked in a long time." She knew, I could tell she did. "Yea, how's your abuser.." said Shikamaru, with a tone of sadness in his voice.  
>"He's not my abuser, Shika." I said, trying to lie to myself. "Really? Then what are these bruises." he said pointing at the bruises on my face and my arms, "face it Naruto, he beats you, hurts you! He's using you like a piece of crap!" My eyes widened. "Why are you still there with him Naruto?" asked Hinata. I looked down, "I...I thought I loved him." I looked at them, they nodded a no, and headed out the door. As we were driving home, Sasuke looked at me and saw the bruise that he gave me,<br>"Hey, stupid, find a way to cover that shit up." he touched the bruise and continued driving. When we got home, I quickly got everything down before Sasuke got mad, I closed the car and locked it. While Sasuke was in the room sleeping, I went to the restroom and began putting make-up on the bruise. After I was done, it didn't even look like as if it was there. I smiled. "This is never going to happen again." I got out and Sasuke was at the door. "What are you doing?" he said, getting pissed off. "I told you to make me something to eat-" "Yea, right away." I said not knowing I interrupted him, next thing I saw was a hand going to my face. "I'm going out. Don't bring anyone, or go anywhere. And don't wait up." he said as he walked out the door, buttoning up his pants. That day he had just raped me unwillingly. I layed in the couch, crying my eyes out, shaking, scared, and cold. The next day, Sasuke took me to a movie, holding my hand as we walked inside, he bought me the ticket and we went inside, we were watching a horror movie. The movie ended, "I love you so much, more than anything in the world." he said whispering in my ear.  
>We went home, he locked the door behind him, and started yelling at me about some guy that was staring at me, he slapped me and I fell to the ground bleeding from my mouth, he continued beating me with his shoe. "No Sasuke please stop!" I cried out, but, like I said, there was no stopping it. Shikamaru and Hinata were walking to our apartment, when they heard the screaming and crying. They ran, Shikamaru picked the lock quickly and opened the door, Sasuke was getting the belt and whipping it so hard. "You whore! Don't you ever do that again!" he screamed out. Shikamaru pushed him off of me, and Hinata helped me up. I was bawling my eyes out,<br>and my body was full of bruises, I could hardly stand up. Shikamaru glared at Sasuke, "Do you like it when he cries? When you hit him like as if he was nothing, just a piece of crap? Do you feel in control!" he screamed out to him. "When he's full of bruises and cuts do you feel any better! How can you live with yourself knowing that he's hurt!" Hinata yelled out. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!" he yelled out to them. "Someday, when you least expect it the world will crumble and all this, Naruto, your home, your life, all of it is going to fade away, once he finds someone better than you." Shikamaru said, closing the door behind him, leaving an unconsious Naruto on the couch. Sasuke was watching some random television show that talked about a girlfriend that reported her husband about beating her nearly to death, she broke up with him and is now dating someone who actually respects her, and her life now has balance and meaning, Sasuke brushed it off, saying it's all bullshit. He changed the channel and everything that was on was people beating they're spouses and wifes, he turned off the television and went to scream at Naruto for the crappy cable shows that they're showing, he slapped him, and went up to the room to drink beer. Naruto rubbed his cheek, "I know he still loves me." he said, still in denial, he continued making steak for supper. That night during supper, Sasuke threw his plate at Naruto and yelled at him saying that his steak is not medium rare, Naruto just said, "You're right, I'm sorry." and fixed it up to his pleasure. The following day Sasuke beat Naruto for not watering the plants, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, you're right I should've remembered, it's my fault." Shikamaru and Hinata were sitting in the park, "He's never going to realize it, is he?" Shika said to Hinata. She shook her head. Shikamaru started to tear up, "We've tried everything, we've told him many times, we've protected him many times and he still goes back to the same person everytime." "We've even told him that we was cheating, we showed him proof but, he doesn't believe us." Hinata said looking down, close to tears. "Maybe he likes to get hit, beat, raped, and slapped, maybe he enjoys it." said Shikamaru, almost crying. Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke with Sakura making out across the park on a bench, "Look Shika." Shikamaru looked, he sighed, "What's the point? He's not going to believe us." Hinata looked down, "You're right." She took out her camera and took pictures, "But he will believe Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei." They went to Iruka and Kakashi's house, they explained everything and went to Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. They knocked on the door, Naruto opened it, "Hi guys! How are ya doing?" he said happily, hugging eveyone, "come on in, take a seat." They walked in, the house looked remodeled, Naruto had to rearrange everything to make it seem like nothing was going on, Iruka, Hinata, Kakashi and, Shikamaru, let themselves in and sat down in the couch. "Naruto he have to talk to you." said Iruka. He sat down, "Sure what's up?" "Sasuke is cheatin on you with Sakura." they all said together at once. He sighed, "Look guys, Sasuke loves me, and plus he's gay, he won't do that. Just cause you think that he's not right for me, doesn't give you the right to accuse him of cheating." Iruka grabbed the camera and showed Naruto the pictures, his eyes widened, "N-No you guys Photoshopped these, there's no way that's Sasuke there's no way!" he began crying. "Naruto, he beats you, cheats on you, rapes you, screams at you...do you really want someone like that in your life?" Shikamaru said, feeling worried.  
>He nodded a no. "You can live with us, we'll protect you until Sasuke gets it that it's over." suggested a crying Hinata. Kakashi looked at Naruto bruise on his face, "Does it hurt?" Naruto looked at him confused, "Does what hurt?" "The bruise," he said, "on your cheek. Does it hurt?" "Oh," he said touching it, "not as much as yesterday." He smiled. Sasuke opened the door, he lifted his head and saw everyone around Naruto, "What the fuck is going on?" he said sounding pissed. Naruto hid behind his friends and old teachers.<br>"Naruto get over her-" he was interrupted by Shikamaru. "He's not going anywhere near you. I'll make sure of it. Naruto is there anything you want to tell Sasuke?" said Shikamaru. "I don't wanna be with you anymore," he said. "What?" asked Sasuke. "I don't want to be treated like crap, I wanna be free, I wanna go out and not have to worry about a bruise that everyone keeps staring at. I wanna go out and not see your pissed off face all the time." Naruto said, close to tears, "I had enough Sasuke! I want you to get the hell out of my house now!" A look of shock came over Sasuke, he grabbed some things and walked out, slamming the door behind him.  
>Shikamaru looked at Naruto in the eyes, he kissed him, "This is your new beginning." <div> 


End file.
